This is an application for partial funding of a meeting that will be the sixth in a series of International Lymphokine Workshops. The theme of the 1988 meetings will be "lymphokine Receptor Interactions". The workshop will be held October 23-27, 1988 in Evian, France. The organizers of this workshop are Drs. Dedier Fradelizi and Jacques Bertoglio, of the Laboratory of Immunology, Federation of INSERM/CNRS/IGR, Institute Gustave Roussy, Villejuif, France. Dr. Lawrence B. Lachman, M.D. Anderson Hospital, Houston, Texas will serve as the United States chairman. Drs. Fradelizi and Bertoglio will be assisted by an international Scientific Advisory Committee consisting of 22 members which includes the organizers of the past four Lymphokine Workshops. It is anticipated that this workshop will further advance the dissemination of knowledge in one of the most rapidly advancing areas of immunology and further increase the understanding of the central role of lymphokines in cell biology. It is anticipated that this meeting will contain significant new information concerning the mechanism of signal transduction for several lymphokines and may also contain the first reports of the cloning of the Interleukin 1 and Tumor Necrosis Factor receptors. The International Lymphokine Workshops have traditionally been the forum for the premier exposure of new milestones. As with all past workshops, this meeting is expected to lead to discussion which unify nomenclature, assays, and general concepts of the mechanism of action of lymphokines. In addition, it is anticipated that interest in the clinical application of lymphokines, particularly Interluekin 2, will greatly increase attendance by clinical immunologists and physicians.